Oscar de la meilleure actrice
L'Oscar de la meilleure actrice (anglais : Academy Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role) est une récompense cinématographique décernée chaque année, depuis 1928. Ce prix est remis par les membres votants de l'Académie des arts et des sciences du cinéma (anglais : Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences) à une actrice de l'industrie pour un travail d'interprétation dans un film où elle tient le premier rôle, jugé comme étant le meilleur de l'année écoulée. Les nominations pour cette récompense sont décidées par les acteurs et les actrices membres de l'académie. La gagnante est élue par tous les membres de l'académie, comme pour les autres prix. Après la première édition en 1928, l'AMPAS statue que l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice récompensera une comédienne pour son interprétation dans un seul film, et non pour les performances accomplies tout au long de sa carrière ou pour l'ensemble des films dans lesquels elle a joué au cours de l'année précédant la cérémonie. À ce jour c'est Katharine Hepburn qui cumule le plus grand nombre de trophées dans cette catégorie avec 4 victoires (en 1933, 1968, 1969 et 1982) Liste des vainqueurs de l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice À noter que les années inscrites ne sont pas les années des diffusions des cérémonies, mais bien la précédente, c'est-à-dire l'année de la sortie du film. Exemple : Kate Winslet a gagné l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice lors de la cérémonie du 22 février 2009, mais le film est sorti pendant l'année 2008. Années 1920 * 1927/1928 : *'Janet Gaynor' pour les rôles de Diane dans L'Heure suprême (7th Heaven) de Frank Borzage, d'Angela dans L'Ange de la rue (Street Angel) de Frank Borzage, et de La Femme dans L'Aurore (Sunrise) de Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau **Marie Dressler - A Ship Comes In **Gloria Swanson - Faiblesse humaine * 1928/1929 : *'Mary Pickford' pour le rôle de Norma Besant dans Coquette de Sam Taylor **Jeanne Eagels - The Letter **Ruth Chatterton - Madame X **Betty Compson - The Barker **Corinne Griffith - ''The Divine Lady **Bessie Love - The Broadway Melody * 1929/1930 : *'Norma Shearer' pour le rôle de Jerry dans La Divorcée (The Divorcee) de Robert Z. Leonard **Nancy Carroll - The Devil's Holiday **Ruth Chatterton - Sarah and Son **Greta Garbo - Anna Christie et Romance **Norma Shearer - Their Own Desire **Gloria Swanson - L'Intruse Années 1930 * 1930/1931 : *'Marie Dressler' pour le rôle de Min Divot dans Min and Bill de George W. Hill **Marlene Dietrich - Cœurs brûlés **Irene Dunne - La Ruée vers l'Ouest **Ann Harding - Holiday **Norma Shearer - Âmes libres * 1931/1932 : *'Helen Hayes' pour le rôle de Madelon dans La Faute de Madelon Claudet (The Sin of Madelon Claudet) de Edgar Selwyn **Marie Dressler - Emma **Lynn Fontanne - The Guardsman * 1932/1933 : *'Katharine Hepburn' pour le rôle de Eva Lovelace dans Morning Glory de Lowell Sherman **May Robson - La Grande Dame d'un jour **Diana Wynyard - Cavalcade' * 1934 : *'Claudette Colbert' pour le rôle de Ellie Andrews dans ''New York-Miami (It Happened One Night) de Frank Capra **Bette Davis - L'Emprise **Grace Moore - One Night of Love **Norma Shearer - Miss Barrett * 1935 : *'Bette Davis' pour le rôle de Joyce Heath dans L'Intruse (Dangerous) d' Alfred E. Green **Elisabeth Bergner - Escape Me Never **Claudette Colbert - Mondes privés **Katharine Hepburn - Désirs secrets **Miriam Hopkins - Becky Sharp **Merle Oberon - L'Ange des ténèbres * 1936 : *'Luise Rainer' pour le rôle de Anna Held dans Le Grand Ziegfeld (The Great Ziegfeld) de Robert Z. Leonard **Irene Dunne - Théodora devient folle **Gladys George - Valiant Is the Word for Carrie **Carole Lombard - Mon homme Godfrey **Norma Shearer - Roméo et Juliette * 1937 : *'Luise Rainer' pour le rôle de O-lan dans Visages d'Orient (The Good Earth) de Sidney Franklin **Irene Dunne - Cette sacrée vérité **Greta Garbo - Le Roman de Marguerite Gautier **Janet Gaynor - Une étoile est née **Barbara Stanwyck - Stella Dallas * 1938 : *'Bette Davis' pour le rôle de Julie Morrison dans L'insoumise (Jezebel) de William Wyler **Fay Bainter - White Banners **Wendy Hiller - Pygmalion **Norma Shearer - Marie-Antoinette **Margaret Sullavan - Trois camarades * 1939 : *'Vivien Leigh' pour le rôle de Scarlett O'Hara dans Autant en emporte le vent (Gone with the Wind) de Victor Fleming **Bette Davis - Victoire sur la nuit **Irene Dunne - Elle et lui **Greta Garbo - Ninotchka **Greer Garson - Au revoir Mr. Chips Années 1940 * 1940 : *'Ginger Rogers' pour le rôle de Kitty Foyle dans Kitty Foyle de Sam Wood **Bette Davis - La Lettre **Joan Fontaine - Rebecca **Katharine Hepburn - Indiscrétions **Martha Scott - Une petite ville sans histoire * 1941 : *'Joan Fontaine' pour le rôle de Lina McLaidlaw dans Soupçons (Suspicion) de Alfred Hitchcock **Bette Davis - La Vipère **Greer Garson - Les Oubliés **Olivia de Havilland - Par la porte d'or **Barbara Stanwyck - Boule de feu * 1942 : *'Greer Garson' pour le rôle de Kay Miniver dans Madame Miniver (Mrs. Miniver) de William Wyler **Bette Davis - Une femme cherche son destin **Katharine Hepburn - La Femme de l'année **Rosalind Russell - Par la porte d'or **Teresa Wright - Vainqueur du destin * 1943 : *'Jennifer Jones' pour le rôle de Bernadette Soubirous dans Le Chant de Bernadette (The Song of Bernadette) de Henry King **Jean Arthur - Plus on est de fous **Ingrid Bergman - Pour qui Sonne le Glas **Joan Fontaine - Tessa, la nymphe au cœur fidèle **Greer Garson - Madame Curie * 1944 : *'Ingrid Bergman' pour le rôle de Paula Alquist dans Hantise (Gaslight) de George Cukor **Bette Davis - Femme aimée est toujours jolie **Claudette Colbert - Depuis ton départ **Greer Garson - Madame Parkington **Barbara Stanwyck - Assurance sur la mort * 1945 : *'Joan Crawford' pour le rôle de Mildred Pierce dans Le Roman de Mildred Pierce (Mildred Pierce) de Michael Curtiz **Ingrid Bergman - Les Cloches de Sainte-Marie **Greer Garson - La Vallée du jugement **Jennifer Jones - Le Poids d'un mensonge **Gene Tierney - Péché mortel * 1946 : *'Olivia de Havilland' pour le rôle de Jody Norris dans À chacun son destin (To Each His Own) de Mitchell Leisen **Celia Johnson - Brève Rencontre **Jennifer Jones - Duel au soleil **Rosalind Russell - Sister Kenny **Jane Wyman - Jody et le faon * 1947 : *'Loretta Young' pour le rôle de Katrin Holstrom dans Ma femme est un grand homme (The Farmer's Daughter) de H.C. Potter **Joan Crawford - La Possédée **Susan Hayward - Une vie perdue **Dorothy McGuire - Le Mur invisible **Rosalind Russell - Le deuil sied à Electre * 1948 : *'Jane Wyman' pour le rôle de Belinda McDonald dans Johnny Belinda de Jean Negulesco **Ingrid Bergman - Jeanne d'Arc **Irene Dunne - Tendresse **Olivia de Havilland - La Fosse aux serpents **Barbara Stanwyck - Raccrochez, c'est une erreur * 1949 : *'Olivia de Havilland' pour le rôle de Catherine Sloper dans l'Héritière (The Heiress) de William Wyler **Jeanne Crain - L'Héritage de la chair **Susan Hayward - Tête folle **Deborah Kerr - Edouard mon fils **Loretta Young - Les Sœurs casse cou Années 1950 * 1950 : *'Judy Holliday' - Comment l'esprit vient aux femmes **Anne Baxter - ''Ève **Bette Davis - Ève **Eleanor Parker - Femmes en cage **Gloria Swanson - Boulevard du crépuscule * 1951 : *'Vivien Leigh' - Un tramway nommé Désir **Katharine Hepburn - ''L'Odyssée de l'African Queen **Eleanor Parker - Histoire de détective **Shelley Winters - Une place au soleil **Jane Wyman - La Femme au voile bleu * 1952 : *'Shirley Booth' - Reviens petite Sheba **Bette Davis - ''La Star **Joan Crawford - Le Masque arraché **Julie Harris - The Member of the Wedding **Susan Hayward - Un refrain dans mon cœur * 1953 : *'Audrey Hepburn' - Vacances romaines **Leslie Caron - ''Lili **Ava Gardner - Mogambo **Deborah Kerr - Tant qu’il y aura des hommes **Maggie McNamara - La Lune était bleue * 1954 : *'Grace Kelly' - Une fille de la province **Dorothy Dandridge - ''Carmen Jones **Judy Garland - Une étoile est née **Audrey Hepburn - Sabrina **Jane Wyman - Le Secret magnifique * 1955 : *'Anna Magnani' - La Rose tatouée **Susan Hayward - ''Une femme en enfer **Katharine Hepburn - Vacances à Venise **Jennifer Jones - La Colline de l'adieu **Eleanor Parker - Mélodie interrompue * 1956 : *'Ingrid Bergman' - Anastasia **Carroll Baker - ''Baby Doll **Nancy Kelly - La Mauvaise Graine **Deborah Kerr - Le Roi et Moi **Katharine Hepburn - Le Faiseur de pluie * 1957 : Joanne Woodward - Les Trois Visages d'Ève **Deborah Kerr - ''Baby Doll **Anna Magnani - Car sauvage est le vent **Elizabeth Taylor - L'Arbre de vie **Lana Turner - Les Plaisirs de l'enfer * 1958 : *'Susan Hayward' - Je veux vivre ! **Deborah Kerr - ''Tables séparées **Shirley MacLaine - Comme un torrent **Rosalind Russell - Ma tante **Elizabeth Taylor - La Chatte sur un toit brûlant * 1959 : *'Simone Signoret' - Les Chemins de la haute ville **Doris Day - ''Confidences sur l'oreiller **Audrey Hepburn - Au risque de se perdre **Katharine Hepburn - Soudain l'été dernier **Elizabeth Taylor - Soudain l'été dernier Années 1960 * 1960 : *'Elizabeth Taylor' - La Vénus au vison **Greer Garson - ''Sunrise at Campobello **Deborah Kerr - Horizons sans frontières **Shirley MacLaine - La Garçonnière **Melina Mercouri - Jamais le dimanche * 1961 : *'Sophia Loren' - La Paysanne aux pieds nus **Audrey Hepburn - ''Diamants sur canapé **Piper Laurie - L'Arnaqueur **Geraldine Page - Eté et fumées **Natalie Wood - La Fièvre dans le sang * 1962 : *'Anne Bancroft' - Miracle en Alabama **Bette Davis - ''Qu'est-il arrivé à Baby Jane ? **Katharine Hepburn - Long voyage vers la nuit **Geraldine Page - Doux Oiseau de jeunesse **Lee Remick - Le Jour du vin et des roses * 1963 : *'Patricia Neal' - Le plus sauvage d'entre tous **Leslie Caron - ''La Chambre indiscrète **Shirley MacLaine - Irma la douce **Rachel Roberts - Le Prix d'un homme **Natalie Wood - Une certaine rencontre * 1964 : *'Julie Andrews' - Mary Poppins **Anne Bancroft - ''Le Mangeur de citrouilles **Sophia Loren - Mariage à l'italienne **Kim Stanley - Le Rideau de brume **Debbie Reynolds - La Reine du Colorado * 1965 : *'Julie Christie' - Darling de John Schlesinger **Julie Andrews - La Mélodie du bonheur **Samantha Eggar - L'Obsédé **Elizabeth Hartman - Un coin de ciel bleu **Simone Signoret - La Nef des fous * 1966 : *'Elizabeth Taylor' - Qui a peur de Virginia Woolf ? **Anouk Aimée - ''Un homme et une femme **Ida Kaminska - Obchod na korze **Lynn Redgrave - Georgy Girl **Vanessa Redgrave - Morgan * 1967 : *'Katharine Hepburn' - Devine qui vient dîner ? **Anne Bancroft - ''Le Lauréat **Faye Dunaway - Bonnie et Clyde **Edith Evans - The Whisperers **Audrey Hepburn - Seule dans la nuit * 1968 : *'Katharine Hepburn' - Le Lion en hiver *'Barbra Streisand' - ''Funny Girl **Patricia Neal - ''The Subject Was Roses **Vanessa Redgrave - ''Isadora **Joanne Woodward - ''Rachel, Rachel * 1969 : *'Maggie Smith' - ''Les Belles années de Miss Brodie **Geneviève Bujold - ''Anne des mille jours **Jane Fonda - On achève bien les chevaux **Liza Minnelli - Pookie **Jean Simmons - The Happy Ending Années 1970 * 1970 : *'Glenda Jackson' - Love **Jane Alexander - ''The Great White Hope **Ali MacGraw - Love Story **Sarah Miles - La Fille de Ryan **Carrie Snodgress - Diary of a Mad Housewife * 1971 : *'Jane Fonda' - Klute **Julie Christie - ''John McCabe **Glenda Jackson - Un dimanche comme les autres **Janet Suzman - Nicolas et Alexandra **Vanessa Redgrave - Marie Stuart, reine d'Écosse * 1972 : *'Liza Minnelli' - Cabaret **Diana Ross - ''Lady Sings the Blues **Maggie Smith - Voyages avec ma tante **Cicely Tyson - Sounder **Liv Ullmann - Les Émigrants * 1973 : *'Glenda Jackson' - Une maîtresse dans les bras, une femme sur le dos **Ellen Burstyn - ''L'Exorciste **Marsha Mason - Cinderella Liberty **Barbra Streisand - Nos plus belles années **Joanne Woodward - Summer Wishes, Winter Dreams * 1974 : *'Ellen Burstyn' - Alice n'est plus ici **Diahann Carroll - ''Claudine **Faye Dunaway - Chinatown **Valerie Perrine - Lenny **Gena Rowlands - Une femme sous influence * 1975 : *'Louise Fletcher' - Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou **Isabelle Adjani - ''L'Histoire d'Adèle H. **Glenda Jackson - Hedda **Carol Kane - Hester Street **Ann-Margret - Tommy * 1976 : *'Faye Dunaway' - Network **Marie-Christine Barrault - ''Cousin, cousine **Talia Shire - Rocky **Sissy Spacek - Carrie au bal du diable **Liv Ullmann - Face à face * 1977 : *'Diane Keaton' - Annie Hall **Anne Bancroft - ''Le Tournant de la vie **Jane Fonda - Julia **Shirley MacLaine - Le Tournant de la vie **Marsha Mason - Adieu, je reste * 1978 : *'Jane Fonda' - Le Retour **Ingrid Bergman - ''Sonate d'automne **Ellen Burstyn - Same Time, Next Year **Jill Clayburgh - La Femme libre **Geraldine Page - Intérieurs * 1979 : *'Sally Field' - Norma Rae **Jill Clayburgh - ''Merci d'avoir été ma femme... **Jane Fonda - Le Syndrome chinois **Marsha Mason - Chapter Two **Bette Midler - The Rose Années 1980 * 1980 : *'Sissy Spacek' - Nashville Lady **Ellen Burstyn - ''Resurrection **Goldie Hawn - La Bidasse **Mary Tyler Moore - Des gens comme les autres **Gena Rowlands - Gloria * 1981 : *'Katharine Hepburn' - La Maison du lac **Diane Keaton - ''Reds **Marsha Mason - Only When I Laugh **Susan Sarandon - Atlantic City **Meryl Streep - La Maîtresse du lieutenant français * 1982 : *'Meryl Streep' - Le Choix de Sophie **Julie Andrews - ''Victor/Victoria **Jessica Lange - Frances **Sissy Spacek - Porté disparu **Debra Winger - Officier et Gentleman * 1983 : *'Shirley MacLaine' - Tendres passions **Jane Alexander - ''Testament **Meryl Streep - Le Mystère Silkwood **Julie Walters - L'Éducation de Rita **Debra Winger - Tendres Passions * 1984 : *'Sally Field' - Les Saisons du cœur **Judy Davis - ''La Route des Indes **Jessica Lange - Country **Vanessa Redgrave - es Bostoniennes **Sissy Spacek - La Rivière * 1985 : *'Geraldine Page' - Mémoires du Texas **Anne Bancroft - ''Agnès de Dieu **Whoopi Goldberg - La Couleur pourpre **Jessica Lange - Sweet Dreams **Meryl Streep - Out of Africa : Souvenirs d'Afrique * 1986 : *'Marlee Matlin' - Les Enfants du silence **Jane Fonda - ''Le Lendemain du crime **Sissy Spacek - Crimes du cœur **Kathleen Turner - Peggy Sue s'est mariée **Sigourney Weaver - Alien - Le huitième passager * 1987 : *'Cher' - Éclair de lune **Glenn Close - Liaison fatale **Holly Hunter - Broadcast News **Sally Kirkland - Anna **Meryl Streep - Ironweed - La force du destin * 1988 : *'Jodie Foster' - Les Accusés **Glenn Close - Les Liaisons dangereuses **Mélanie Griffith - Working Girl **Meryl Streep - Un cri dans la nuit **Sigourney Weaver - Gorilles dans la brume * 1989 *'Jessica Tandy' - Miss Daisy et son chauffeur **Isabelle Adjani - Camille Claudel **Pauline Collins - Shirley Valentine **Jessica Lange - Music Box **Michelle Pfeiffer - Susie et les Baker Boys Années 1990 1990 *'Kathy Bates' - Misery **Anjelica Huston - Les Arnaqueurs **Julia Roberts - Pretty Woman **Meryl Streep - Bons Baisers d'Hollywood **Joanne Woodward - Mr. & Mrs. Bridge 1991 *'Jodie Foster' - Le Silence des agneaux **Geena Davis - Thelma & Louise **Laura Dern - Rambling Rose **Bette Midler - For the Boys **Susan Sarandon - Thelma & Louise 1992 *'Emma Thompson' - Retour à Howards End **Catherine Deneuve - Indochine **Mary McDonnell - Passion fish **Michelle Pfeiffer - Love Field **Susan Sarandon - Lorenzo 1993 *'Holly Hunter' - La Leçon de piano **Angela Bassett - Tina **Stockard Channing - Six degrés de séparation **Emma Thompson - Les Vestiges du jour **Debra Winger - Shadowlands 1994 *'Jessica Lange' - Blue Sky **Jodie Foster - Nell **Miranda Richardson - Tom & Viv **Winona Ryder - Les Quatre filles de docteur March'' **Susan Sarandon - Le Client 1995 *'Susan Sarandon' - La Dernière marche **Elisabeth Shue - Leaving Las Vegas **Sharon Stone - Casino **Meryl Streep - Sur la route de Madison **Emma Thompson - Raisons et Sentiments 1996 *'Frances McDormand' -''Fargo'' **Brenda Blethyn - Secrets et Mensonges **Diane Keaton - Simples Secrets **Kristin Scott Thomas - Le Patient Anglais **Emily Watson - Breaking the Waves 1997 *'Helen Hunt' - Pour le pire et pour le meilleur **Helena Bonham Carter - Les Ailes de la colombe **Julie Christie - Afterglow **Judi Dench - La Dame de Windsor **Kate Winslet - Titanic 1998 *'Gwyneth Paltrow' - Shakespeare in Love **Cate Blanchett - Élisabeth **Fernanda Montenegro - Central do Brasil **Meryl Streep - Contre-jour **Emily Watson - Hilary and Jackie 1999 *'Hilary Swank' - Boys Don't Cry **Annette Bening - American Beauty **Janet McTeer - Tumbleweeds **Julianne Moore - La Fin d'une liaison **Meryl Streep - La Musique de mon cœur Années 2000 2000 *'Julia Roberts' - Erin Brockovich, seule contre tous **Juliette Binoche - Le Chocolat **Joan Allen - Manipulation **Ellen Burstyn - Requiem for a dream **Laura Linney - Tu peux compter sur moi 2001 *'Halle Berry' - À l'ombre de la haine **Judi Dench - Iris **Nicole Kidman - Moulin Rouge **Sissy Spacek - In The Bedroom **Renée Zellweger - Le Journal de Bridget Jones 2002 *'Nicole Kidman' - The Hours **Salma Hayek - Frida **Diane Lane - Infidèle **Julianne Moore - Loin du Paradis **Renée Zellweger - Chicago 2003 *'Charlize Theron' - Monster **Keisha Castle-Hughes - Whale Rider **Diane Keaton - Tout peut arriver **Samantha Morton - In America **Naomi Watts - 21 grammes 2004 *'Hilary Swank' - Million Dollar Baby **Annette Bening -Being Julia'' **Catalina Sandino Moreno - Maria, pleine de grâce **Imelda Staunton - Vera Drake **Kate Winslet - éternel soleil de l'esprit immaculé 2005 *'Reese Witherspoon ' - Walk the line **Judi Dench - Madame Henderson présente **Felicity Huffman - Transamerica **Keira Knightley - Orgueil et préjugés **Charlize Theron - L'Affaire Josey Aimes 2006 *'Helen Mirren' - The Queen **Penélope Cruz - Volver **Judi Dench - Chronique d'un scandale **Meryl Streep - Le Diable s'habille en Prada **Kate Winslet - Little children 2007 *'Marion Cotillard' - La Môme **Cate Blanchett - Elizabeth : l'Âge d'or **Julie Christie - Loin d'elle **Laura Linney - La Famille Savage **Ellen Page - Juno 2008 *'Kate Winslet' - Le Liseur **Anne Hathaway - ''Rachel Getting Married **Angelina Jolie - ''L'Échange **Melissa Leo - ''Frozen River **Meryl Streep - ''Doute Actrice